Bound to Him
by Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors
Summary: Carmen was chosen. Not to be a leader or an entertainer or a politician. Carmen was chosen to mate the Yautja prince. Stolen from her home world at twenty-two years old, she is presented as a gift to the alien royal...and he will have her. With or without consent...WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Prologue

**No need to tell me, I know I'm out of control. I just find the Predator so...endearing. The same changes apply to this one as with I, Predator. This is not the traditional looking Yautja without his mask-he's more handsome. Anyway, I hope you like this one. It'll be a lot more violent and a lot rougher than I, Predator, because it's non-consensual at first. ****Listen to:  
**

**Narcissistic Cannibal - Korn**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Prologue**_

I remember it.

Most people think I don't, but I remember it.

It was late-three in the morning, maybe-when I was taken. I'd returned from an ass-kicking of a training session, my muscles searing and my bones like noodles. Wanting nothing more than a hot bath to ease the tension, I'd stripped immediately and submerged myself in its warmth.

That's where I'd fallen asleep, the candles surrounding the tub slowly burning out and shrouding me in darkness.

They were watching me the whole time. They told me they'd been watching me all my life.

I remember the sting of the net when it smacked against my skin, spraying water everywhere. I'd screamed so loudly the neighbors must've heard. The creatures appeared so swiftly, I didn't have time to get a good look at them-only to know that they were _enormous. _

Next second, I was yanked from the tub, dangling helplessly inside the net, and something pulled us up.

They said they'd chosen me because I was powerful.

They said they'd chosen me because I was beautiful.

They said they'd chosen me...

Because I was violent.

But all that was really clear was that the life I had known was over.

My life with _him_...had just begun.


	2. Panic

**Sorry this took so long, but WOW! The amount of favorites and follows I got for a simple prologue was truly inspiring! Thank you guys! Here you go :) Listen to:**

**Penetrate - Godhead**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Panic**_

Pulsing red lights gleamed behind my eyelids, waking me from what had felt like a coma-a deep sedation. I was groggy and dizzy, my head pounding as I slowly opened my eyes and got my first glimpse of the place.

A long terminal, it seemed...and I was being carried through it, tossed haphazardly over one of the giant's shoulders. My tangled, still-damp hair swung down in front of my face like a mass of dark reeds.

So it hadn't been long?

My hair would've dried within an hour, and judging by the feel of it, it had only been twenty minutes or so.

The giant's armor was digging into my naked skin, and I squirmed in discomfort. Feeling my body move, the giant jerked me hard and I went limp again. So tired...so incredibly tired...

I couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation, but my first thought was that I'd been kidnapped by the South Side. There was an abundance of gangs skulking around the seedy areas of my neighborhood, competing with one another. The South Side was a particularly vicious group.

Hell, they were the reason I'd started boxing in the first place.

_Ha, _I sniffed at myself. _Much good that did you._

Something made a great whooshing sound ahead, startling me, and when I craned my neck, I could just barely see a room. A control room, loaded with intense, holographic technology I was_ sure_ our government wasn't capable of yet.

No...definitely not a gang. Besides-what street gang would have access to _armor? _

By this point, I knew not to struggle.

I was in over my head, dealing with something I absolutely wasn't ready to face. And if I'd learned anything from my father, it was that I couldn't afford to panic. That was what got him killed, after all.

The walk continued for several more nerve-shattering minutes, and then, before I could prepare myself, I was thrown down on the hard, metal floor-cold as ice and temporarily numbing the pain that sprang up in my back on impact.

Something sounded above me. A voice-only it wasn't speaking. It was..._hissing_. Hissing and clicking and growling. Alarm bells went off in my head, and the same two words pulsed through my mind over and over again.

_Not human...not human..._

Oh, this was some serious shit I was in now.

I didn't want to open my eyes. Opening my eyes meant recognizing this as a reality. I wanted to imagine it as some sort of wickedly induced nightmare-maybe someone had slipped me a narcotic at the gym.

But I knew that was wishful thinking...

And finally, I looked up.

They were staring down at me, an intense superiority in their stances. Enormous, magnificent creatures that I knew instantly were not from my world. They _towered_ over me, heavily armored and heavily muscled-like lean body-builders. Built for agility, not useless strength. Dark, metal masks hid their faces from me, deep creases lining what must've been their cheekbones. They had hair, too...long, sleek dreadlocks in various shades of black and brown.

I counted five giants total...but one would've been enough.

If they were trying to intimidate me, it was sure as hell working. I was nowhere near the caliber I needed to be to fight these things off, and I wanted to kick myself for refusing to go that extra mile in training the past few weeks. Maybe I could've put on a few more pounds of muscle before all this shit happened.

Not that it would make much of a difference.

After a few minutes of pure silence and tense staring, I finally spoke, deciding on that one line people always say in movies right before they get strapped to an electric chair and tortured until their eyeballs fall out.

"What do you want from me?"

One of them-the creature on the far left-clicked loudly, then paused, as if he was thinking. Seconds later, I heard my own voice echoing from his mask.

"_What do you want from me?"_

My eyes bulged and I scurried backward on awkward limbs, "What is this?"

"_What is this?" _

My breathing started to pick up, chest heaving to keep in time with my frantically beating heart, and I had to remind myself,

_Don't panic. Don't panic._

Steeling my nerves, I managed to jump to my feet, raising my fists to fight.

They had me easily beat.

In the blink of an eye, the sharpest looking blades I'd ever seen shot our from all five of their left forearms, jutting through the air like streaks of sunlight.

I choked, slamming my body back into a wall I hadn't noticed before.

One of those damned nets shot out from nowhere once more, tangling around my arms and legs and yanking me into a crumpled, useless heap. I collapsed forward, hitting the ground harder than last time, and my nerves screamed in pain.

They threaded a hook through one of the net's holes and proceeded to drag me through the rest of the terminal instead, bypassing the control room I'd seen.

I couldn't control myself after that.

I kicked and screamed and flailed, hating the feeling of being trapped-being captured. I was a free soul, and no one could take me.

Not without a goddamned fight.

The ground became rigid, painfully slamming against my skin with every sharp tug. I tried once to get to my feet, but failed miserably, ending up pitching forward onto my stomach, which was twice as painful.

The hall seemed to stretch on and on forever until finally, with another whoosh, a door opened ahead and I was dragged through.

They hefted me up onto a shiny, metal table...

And then left me there, twisted in a net, stark naked and raving mad.

I thought I was alone for the longest time, too...and didn't hesitate to let loose a loud, extensive stream of expletives.

"_Fucking shithead bastards! Motherfucker! Fuck! Fuck! God dammit! Fuck! _

"If I'm correct," a deep voice rumbled, tangled in a heavy accent and scaring me half to death, "those are very dirty words in your language..."


	3. Sedate

**Wow, the fan-base is building up so fast! It's awesome! Thank you guys :) :) :) Listen to:**

**Peace, Love & Understanding - A Perfect Circle**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Sedate**_

Instantly, my fists were up again.

It's a gut reaction for me, like blinking when someone snaps in front of your eyes or shivering when a cold breeze crawls up your back. My muscles coiled and the faint sinew in my arms rose to the surface, bulging from my skin to be highlighted by the faint luminance.

"Calm, small thing..." the voice droned; it was far too deep a sound to be another human. "I shan't harm you."

"Bullshit," I spat. "Step into the light." And I tried to conceal how violently my arms were shaking-either from fear or from adrenaline. I couldn't tell.

"I doubt my appearance will ease your stress..." it warned, sounding far too relaxed for my liking.

"_Step into the light." _I grit my teeth and dug my fingernails into the heels of my hands.

"As you wish."

A concussively loud footstep sounded, more like an earthquake than anything else, and the mere shadow I could see expanded rapidly in size as several more steps followed. I knew already it was one of _them. _I could gauge its overall mass from where I sat, and quickly compared it in my mind to the others.

Almost identical.

The light crept slowly up the creature's massive body, revealing scar by scar as my eyes trailed over its skin. It was simply _ravaged, _as if it had been nearly torn to bits by some larger beast many years ago.

Although, what beast could be larger than the one before me was hard to guess.

At last, with a final booming step, I could see its face. Unmasked...and unabashedly hideous. Four, long, spike-like mandibles protruded from its cheeks, guarding its fang-lined mouth and wet, speckled chin. Black, beady eyes were nestled above the cheekbones and shrouded beneath wiry strips of thick hair-eyebrows, they looked like. And, same as the others, long, braided dreadlocks fell over its enormous shoulders like a cape, tucked into the crevices of its arms, which were crossed over its broad chest.

I drew in a shuddering breath, struggling to maintain my semi-calm state as I stared at the most alien and horrifying thing I'd ever seen.

"What the hell are you..." I breathed, not bothering to stop and think of the consequences such a phrase might impose upon me.

But the creature seemed to care less about it, cocking its nightmarish head to the side and spreading its mandibles wide to speak. "_Yautja..._" it told me, the word far too tangled in clicks and growls to pronounce with my tongue. "My race is called _Yautja. _As far as I have learned, there is no human counterpart."

"You...speak my language..." I whispered.

It made a sound resembling a huff. "And you waste time on useless words."

So I bit my tongue, tucking my tired, straining arms against my chest, still too afraid to put them down just yet.

"Help me to pronounce your name, small thing. I have difficulty with it."

As if my brain was running on automatic, it spilled right off my lips. "Carmen Lombardi."

The creature snapped its mandibles at me then, making me jump.

"That was a test," it said. "And you passed. You will be a marvelously obedient one for our Sire."

Spluttering, I imagine a look of outrage crossed my face, and I rose my fists to full attention once more.

"I can pronounce your name flawlessly," it gloated. "I have been practicing for _years..." _

Furious, I blurted, "What the fuck do you want from me?"

It took a step closer, momentarily distracting me from the question with sudden panic, and continued as if I'd said nothing.

"_My_ name is unimportant to you, for you will address me as Ambassador."

"As _what?"_

"Ambassador. I will translate what needs to be translated for you in the coming weeks."

"_Weeks!?"_

"And I will also act as your guard, as discomforting as that is to me."

"You're out of your god damn mind if you think I'm staying here for-"

"You will not leave rooms without me, you will not dine without me, and you most certainly will not speak to anyone without me. All this excepted of course, for his Sire."

"You're insane!"

It-hell, I don't even know why I was calling it _it _ while _he _was most definitely trying to exude his male dominance over me-drew closer still, only about a foot away from me now, and rose one of those wiry, black eyebrows in a strangely human expression.

"On the contrary, _I_ have kept perfectly calm throughout our encounter, Carmen Lombardi. It is you who is in hysterics."

"Back away!" I barked, swinging a fist toward him for good measure. His brow rose again and he pushed closer as if to prove I had no power.

"You must relax, human. Others will not be able to keep their composure."

"Do I look like I give a _fuck!?" _

"I don't think you quite understand the magnitude of this situation that you're in," he growled, for the first time revealing an ounce of emotion.

"Then god dammit, explain, you son of a bitch!"

He stretched out a huge, clawed hand, as if he were about to strike me, but instead wrenched my head up by my hair to look him dead in the eyes.

"You are in a very dangerous situation...precarious. If you do not impress today, you will not live another minute."

"Impress? What the hell do you mean, impress? Am I...what-_performing?" _

"In a way..."

"_What does that mean!?"_

My head started to ache in his harsh grip, and water pooled in my eyes.

The creature seemed to contemplate me for a long while before asking, "Do you fear death, little human?"

I glared at him in defiance. "No."

"You should," he warned. "Death by a _Yautja's_ hand is no peaceful affair."

"God dammit, _tell me what's going on!" _I screamed...and finally...

Finally, he told me.

"You are currently in slavery...and you are about to be sold."

My eyes widened far beyond their ability, and my mouth ran dry, stripping me of all possible forms of response. I could only sit there, gawking at him, my palms sweating and my lip bleeding from biting down too hard.

"Better..." He commented on my silence. "You are learning, human."

Several choked sounds squeezed out of my throat, but no...nothing else.

"Our Sire is a most honorable warrior. We have received you for him...as a gift."

I felt like gagging-felt like killing myself, but I could only manage two, rough, barely there words.

"_Why me..."_

Something twisted his face...something...almost like a _grin. _

"We have been studying you since the very day of your conception. You are...the perfect choice."

"W-Why?" Oh, hell...now tears were in my eyes. I was going to lose it...

"Because you are not weak. Our Sire cannot have a weak mate-he would crush her."

"_...Mate..."_ It tasted sour on my tongue...like a prison sentence...

A death sentence.

"This is the important part, human..." the creature continued. "If you do not impress him this day...and he does not desire you...you will be executed immediately."

I couldn't.

I couldn't breathe.

A startled, hysterical gasp wracked out of my chest and I was left heaving, bent over the metal table, losing acids onto the shiny floor.

Every limb shook...every digit.

Useless tears poured down my face, which felt clammy and pinched.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't breathe.

The creature watched me for several minutes...and then finally felt he had to intervene.

A strange, soft sound resonated from his throat...almost gentle in its ambience. A _purr._

Instantly in reaction, my nerves turned to jelly, allowing me to sink bonelessly back onto the table. And he continued to make the calming, blissful sound until I was half asleep.

Leaning over my limp body, he spoke again. "Now that you've contained yourself...you should know that I am here to assist you. If his Sire throws you away, it would a terrible waste for us. We have spent two decades preparing you..."

A small moan rumbled out of me in response.

"I want you to survive. Therefore, you must follow my instructions exactly."

And I could do nothing but nod.

My survival instincts were kicking in...I was too terrified to fight anymore.

"Our Sire enjoys the dance. You must dance for him and his court...if your performance is good, I assure you, he will choose you."

"Am I..." I whispered weakly, "am I..._competing?" _

"WIth several other lifeforms, yes. Those he has already seen. He has yet to make his decision."

"Who is he..."

A rumble echoed in his chest. "He is our prince."

"And I must dance for him..." I droned.

"Yes. You must dance for him."

There was a long, tense silence between us...and then I whispered the word that sealed my fate.

"Alright."

* * *

**ATTENTION: I am having a poll for which of my stories I should hold a fan-art contest for! Vote now on my profile if you want Bound to Him to win! :)  
**


	4. Adorn

**Alright! Things are picking up...thanks again for being fabulous fans! Listen to:**

**No Reflection - Marilyn Manson (Really good!)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Adorn**_

The Ambassador had somehow managed to get me to sit up again, despite my fervent, protesting moans. My spine ached something awful, but since he'd stopped..._purring, _I hadn't felt so groggy or drugged.

Still, as I said before, I was beyond fighting.

It's amazing, really...the decisions you can make when looking into the eyes of death. They're life-changing decisions...but you make them so fast. And I'd done just that. Simply by giving in, I'd practically sold myself into a life a servitude.

I'd never be free again...and the thought twisted deep in my gut.

Draping my hands numbly over my knees, I let the Ambassador do what he would, feeling that with every second that ticked by, I lost another little piece of my life source. My willpower.

The Ambassador pulled a small, metal table toward him, having a seat on a chair I couldn't see in the dimness. Several marble-made bowls rested on the table's reflective surface, filled to their brims with varying shades of liquid. Dipping a clawed hand into the largest one, he raised it toward me-and at first, my instinct made me pull away.

"You must do exactly as I say," he reminded me. "This is _your _life."

Swallowing thickly, I leaned forward again, shamed once more by the quivering of my body. I was no coward. Why was this happening to me?

The Ambassador's cold, reptile-like skin brushed against me, soaked in what I could only hope was paint. But it felt too thick to be paint...

Swirling his hands around in intricate motions, the Ambassador decorated me in deep blue and red markings, like tribal warpaint. I felt violated...my naked body being touched so freely. And despite his many warnings, I continued to squirm, itching at the desire to smack his hands away.

But I held my ground.

I had to.

That's what all great fighters _must _do.

My arms were given a pattern like the clouds in many oriental masterpieces I'd seen back...on Earth. Curving and twisting in great detail. One arm was red, the other blue. He ringed each finger with stripes, creating ten identical raccoon tails and traced the veins on my palms with color.

Two thick lines were painted down over my breasts, making my anger boil just beneath the surface, and he colored my shins similarly to my fingers. On my thighs, small, spiky characters were inscribed. I was almost entirely sure it was their written language...

I'm not sure what he did to my backside, but it took long enough to be extremely intense.

Then he moved on to my face.

Using the very sharp tips of his claws, he drew three lines down one cheek in blue...then submerged his entire palm in the red paint and pressed it to the opposite side, staining a handprint to my skin.

"What...what is this for?" I whispered after he'd drawn a blue finger over my lips, leaving the corners bare. I felt like fucking Queen Amidala.

"It is tradition..." was all he said.

Then he clasped two gold bands around my right bicep and a single, larger band around my left thigh. I must've looked freakish from an outer perspective.

Finally finished adorning me, it seemed, he lifted a hand to tug on my rib-length brown hair, his eyes squinting as he evaluated the damp locks.

"This we will leave," he announced, and then he was rising, towering over me and inducing a sickening pang of fear in the pit of my stomach.

It was time...

The sticky paint had dried fast, and though I was naked, I felt strangely clothed. Which reminded me,

"Isn't there...isn't there something I could..._put on?" _

But as I lifted an arm to cover my breasts, he shocked me by flinging out a hand and yanking it away roughly. My shoulder throbbed.

"Our Sire will see _every inch_ of you. No exceptions."

I felt my cheeks flush, and I couldn't look the bastard in the eyes any longer. I cast my gaze to my dangling feet, waiting for this all to turn out to be nothing more than a crazy nightmare.

As if I was that lucky.

"Get up," the Ambassador commanded. "He is waiting for you."

Clasping my wickedly shaking hands together, I slid gingerly off the medical table onto the cold floor, my legs feeling more like jelly than bone. The Ambassador jerked his head toward the barely visible door, dreadlocks swinging, and I took a final deep breath before stepping out of the room and back into the long, glowing terminal.

He marched along behind me, guiding my way with simple grunts every now and then in between long tangents of what I was absolutely _not_ to do during this...ritual, as he called it.

"You will not address his Sire. You will not speak at all. Every human word you say is like a spit in the face of our deities, and I forbid you to dishonor them. Is that understood?"

I couldn't help the bitter scoff that leaked out of me. "A bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

He scoffed right back. "I have only learned your hideous language to better be able to communicate with your kind. Though unworthy, weak creatures, your race is known to provide suitable mates for our warriors. I serve the Yautja by bringing you to them."

"Nice save," I spat.

"Be silent!"

And the sharpness of his tone actually _did_ quiet me for the rest of the walk. It was easy to tell he could crush my bones to dust with a simple flick of his wrist.

And, by god, I wanted to live.

I wanted to live_ so fucking bad._

Why else would I submit to such a brutal, sexist future?

Damn survival instincts...

"You will bow to his Sire when you enter his domain. Low. Like such," and the Ambassador paused in his step to demonstrate.

A barely audible hiss whistled out from between my teeth. Bow? To _their_ king? Fuck, no.

Finally, we had reached the pair of doors that would lead me to my sickening fate. The Ambassador stepped before me to stand in front of them, facing my direction.

"Don't forget."

My eyes tightening, I growled, "I won't."

"And remember," he murmured, pulling one of the doors aside to reveal a blast of concussive sound. Chanting-roaring-a massive crowd. _"Dance." _


	5. Sway

**Hope you guys like it :) Listen to:**

**Jah War (Loefah Remix) - The Bug (THIS IS IMPORTANT! IT'S WHAT SHE DANCES TO!)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Sway**_

At first, I was only conscious of two things.

The light. The light was so bright-so intoxicating. It hammered its way into my head, blocking out all rational thought and leaving only static in its place. I squeezed my eyes shut, struggling against it and shielding my face with a trembling hand.

Then there was the _sound._ The roar of a massive crowd. And I couldn't decide whether or not we were on a ship anymore...because the room had to be so _big_...to house that kind of resonance.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I pulled my hand away, my ears ringing as white spots swam around my brain. And the room wasn't just big.

It was_ huge. _

It reminded me of the Roman Colosseum. A rounded oval, circling all the way around me and filled to the brim with...with _them. _The vast majority were maskless, mandibles splayed out as they growled at me and pounded their clawed fists on the rails in front of them.

It looked like a fucking arena. Like I was about to fight a lion...or a gladiator.

Swallowing convulsively, I tried to remind myself why I was here-what I was supposed to be doing.

_Dance. Dance. Dance._

But I couldn't make my limbs move. Couldn't fucking _function. _There were just so many...all staring at me. And I was naked. And I was alone. And I was scared.

Which I shouldn't have been. I was never scared.

My gaze flickered around wildly, searching for him. Searching for their so-called _prince. _Would he be solitary? Off in a corner somewhere, watching me? Or would he be surrounded by guards...by some sort of royal procession?

I sought out the latter. And it wasn't hard to find.

Up high above me, on a red-silk draped balcony, was a sharp, horned throne. At first I couldn't see him through the intensely weaponized creatures in front, no doubt his protectors...but then there he was...gazing down at me.

And my breath caught.

He didn't look like the others. Not at all.

While the ones I'd seen up close had frightening, sharp mandibles covered in ugly, uneven skin, speckled with pale tones, he was the exact opposite.

The skin on his face was so smooth...and shiny like metal, shrouding a flawless path over his four mandibles to create a pair of interesting looking pincers. And it wasn't pale, or speckled, or dirty...it was a deep, pure, navy blue...like a sapphire.

I let my gaze travel upward, studying his eyes. Rather than the beady black orbs of the others, I could tell that they were large and glassy, and they had...color. They were..._gray. _

And all this from a distance.

I couldn't see his body. He was sitting too far back. But already, from the wide slope of his shoulders, I could tell he'd be enormous.

His dreadlocks hung low and regal, glossy black with silver rings attached every few inches on the strands.

My god...

I just froze up. Looking at him made my blood stop flowing and my heart stop beating and my muscles stop working.

Just the sight of something so...commanding in its presence...

It completely unhinged me.

And then I remembered.

_Dance. You have to dance._

But there was no-

Drums exploded to life at all angles-huge, powerful tom-toms, being beaten at steady, pulsing rhythms.

_...music... _I finished the thought.

I glanced hesitantly back over my shoulder, catching a quick glimpse of the Ambassador...and he was growling at me. Motioning for me to get on with it. Threatening me...

Swallowing again, the thick feeling in my throat nearly unbearable, I turned back to face the overwhelming crowd. My heart started to beat again, wildly, and I forced myself to close my eyes and just _do it. _

Memories of my college days, before I'd dropped out to pursue boxing, flooded my mind. Days of clubbing in tight, provocative dresses with six-inch heels and Ecstasy in my system. Days of dancing up on boys-grinding against them in sultry motions while they grasped pleadingly at my hips, begging to take me home with them.

Channeling all of those insane hormones, I managed to finally work my body into a gentle sway...and the roar of the crowd dropped into a deafening silence in almost seconds flat.

They all wanted to watch.

Being naked made every movement that much more pronounced in my mind. Knowing that every toss of my hips flashed an easy view of my sex...every bevel of my shoulders offered up my painted breasts...it embarrassed me beyond reason.

But it also did shamefully wicked things for my libido...

And it shouldn't have. It really,_ really_ shouldn't have.

Opening my eyes again, I risked a glance at their prince, terrified of my next move but knowing I had to make it.

_This is my life..._

Never breaking contact with his intense, calculating eyes, I spread my legs and swept into a low, completely exposed crouch, sliding my hands suggestively over the tops of my thighs.

My pulse thundered in my breast.

And his gaze seemed to catch fire.

Straightening up again, I tried my best not to feel ashamed as my fingers glided up my torso to cup my full breasts, slowly massaging them before splaying my arms wide and lifting them up to tangle above my head.

My hips flared back and forth as I spun in a mellow, pre-calculated circle, allowing my body to feel the rhythm of the drums and trying to pretend that this was just another one of those nights in the club.

But how could it be...when there was a creature so virile and dangerous watching my every move as if he would devour me?

_This is my life. This is my life. This is my life._

_I am doing this to save my life._

That mantra was the only thing that kept me going.

The drum beats increased rapidly in speed, prompting me to move faster, move sharper, and everything turned into a blur.

I spun, I dropped, I lifted, I swayed, I jerked, I stroked, I arched...I did everything I could think of. Everything that could possibly make him want me more than the others.

I had to survive.

_I had to._

And when I finally sunk to my knees and curved my back into a full bend, my hands brushing the ground behind my head, the drums abruptly stopped.

Slowly,_ so, so slowly_, I rose back up to a sitting position, and then up onto my knees, gasping and panting, my body beaded with sweat as I waited to see what would happen.

Had I failed? Was he unimpressed?

_Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

Please.

Please.

_Please._

I can't-I can't _die_ here. No, no, no, no, _no..._

But when I looked up at the iron throne...their prince was gone.

And it hit me like an arrow to the chest.

_I've failed. I've failed myself. _

_I am going to die._

_I am going to-_

Doors I didn't even know were there opened up in front of me, just beneath the first row of seats in the colosseum. I held my breath.

Was it the executioner?

Would my neck finally meet the chopping block?

No.

No, it was a different kind of executioner approaching me.

The executioner of my freedom.

Because it was the prince, striding forward in all his massive glory-I was right, he _was_ enormous-with a tangle of chains clutched in his large, right hand.

God, he must've been seven feet tall...more than that even...and all muscle and power and masculinity. The shadow he cast over me blocked everything else out...and as I gazed up into his dangerous, coal-colored eyes, I realized...

_He's chosen me._

And all I could tell myself was one thing.

_Carmen, _I thought...

_Meet your master..._

* * *

**VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY ON THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE :)**


	6. Arouse

**Wow! SO MANY FANS! And it's SO EARLY! I can't tell you guys how thankful I am. Keep it up and I'll be posting a chapter everyday :) Listen to:**

**Around the Fur - Deftones (Sooooooo sexxxxyyyyyy!)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Arouse**_

The sting of utter silence rung in my ears. And I didn't know why he was_ just staring. _No movement. No sound. Only tension...hot, trembling tension.

At one point, the chains rattled in his hand, and it seemed to bring him back to life. Cocking his head to the side, dreadlocks swaying menacingly, he introduced me to _his sound_ for the first time.

And all I could think was music.

The darkest, heaviest, _deadliest_ music...but music all the same. He rumbled, a deep earthquake that I felt in my chest like the pulse of a bass guitar at a too-loud rock concert, and then clicked, resembling a bow string's drawback before a perfect shot.

A shiver rocked up my spine and I felt the prickle of gooseflesh across my skin. It was everything it shouldn't have been.

It shouldn't have been sensual...shouldn't have been tantalizing or sexy...

And it sure as hell shouldn't have dampened the region between my thighs.

But it _was._

And it _did._

I wasn't on my knees for long after that. Before I could expect it, his hand had shot out and tangled itself in the roots of my hair, yanking me up by force. Water pricked at my eyes from the strain, and I grimaced, willing myself with every fiber not to cry out.

Spinning me round, he pinned my bare back to his chest, and I was instantly shocked by the heat radiating off of his skin. Like a god damn oven. Hell, I could even hear it singe me.

Lifting the arm with the chains, he reached around me and started to tangle the metal around my quivering wrists.

I let him do it.

How could I not? He exuded so much power...so obviously...

It would be like kicking an iron door. All I'd get is a broken toe.

Once the bonds were secure, he yanked me closer, if possible, and growled in my ear, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end.

The audience seemed to watch with bated breath...

"_Sin'kye-re..." _he hissed, the clicking sound growing louder. "_Mei sin'kye-re..."_

And at his words, a victorious roar rose up in the crowd, every creature getting quickly to its feet. They slammed their fists on the rails and beat their chests.

And I knew he really _had_ chosen me.

Which led me to wonder whether I should've been grateful or terrified. This was not luck. If I'd been lucky, I wouldn't have been here in the first place.

Maybe, even though I didn't believe in it...it was fate. Destiny.

My..._rightful_ path.

The royal was moving again-so quickly I couldn't even catch my breath. Lifting me like I weighed nothing more than a child, he tossed me over his broad, muscular shoulder, hand sliding down the curve of my back to rest on my rear.

I went scarlet in the face, wanting with every inch of my being to struggle but forcing myself not to.

_Survive. Survive. Survive._

He turned around smoothly, his massive stride becoming a somehow gentle rhythm beneath me as he moved back toward the door. His guards lined up behind him, and I couldn't help but notice...

They looked _surprised. _

Shocked, even.

Maybe it was because their prince had chosen a human...a supposedly inferior creature, compared to the rest...

Or maybe it was something else.

The arena behind us faded into darkness as the royal carried me through another metal terminal, this one a bit narrower than the previous. The sound of his feet hitting the ground were like claps of thunder, jarring my ears and letting me know that every step brought me a little closer to my impending demise.

After about ten minutes of walking, not a single word having been spoken, the prince suddenly whirled around to face his guards, and my vision spiraled, leaving me facing the opposite wall.

He said many things in that strange, purring language of his, sounding every bit like he was making forceful commands...

And then I heard the retreating footsteps of all the others...

Leaving the two of us alone.

I swallowed hard, clasping my hands together to keep them from shaking.

A gust of harsh, cold air swathed over me from the side, leaving me shivering in my nakedness, and I noticed a doorway in the hall that hadn't been there before. The royal supported me with one arm whilst punching several detailed codes into a keypad beside the door.

Then he stepped through...and I saw the door shut behind us.

It was freezing. The kind of chill you get when you walk outside in your pajamas on a spring morning. I don't know why that's what popped into my head, but it did.

I started to visibly tremble, the cold of his shoulder armor leeching into my skin.

The only source of warmth was from the barely there touch of his hand to my hind...and I didn't even want to think about that, therefore pushing it away.

He moved deeper into the room, finally turning so that I could see more than the doorway.

And several things happened at once.

My eyes widened, my heart tripped, my stomach dropped, and again...that damned thing happened...

I became aroused.

So viciously aroused that it almost hurt. No-it _did_ hurt.

It was his master bedroom, there was no doubt about that. The enormous bed in the center was enough evidence, strewn with heavy, soft-looking animal pelts of various shades. This was what aroused me...

The idea of-

With _him-_

On_ that_ bed-

_Oh, Jesus..._

But the fear and the anticipation came from the sight of all the..._bones _lining the walls. Skulls...human skulls and spinal chords. Other types of skulls from strange, oval-headed animals. Rib cages and hands. Jaws. Teeth.

_Trophies. _

I felt sick.

I felt like screaming.

I felt like beating on his warm, muscled back and begging to be released.

But I don't beg.

I'll _never_ beg.

* * *

_Yautja (Predator) translations:_

_"Sin'kye-re...mei sin'kye-re..." - Object...my object._

* * *

**VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE :)**


	7. Roar

**God, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with exams lately. Here's the next installment. Listen to:**

**Long Hard Road Out of Hell (feat. Sneaker Pimps) - Marilyn Manson (SOOOOO HOT :) )**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Roar**_

The royal flung me down on the pelts before I even had time to think.

One minute I was high above, freezing cold and manhandled, the next I was enveloped in softness-in warmth. It would be putting it lightly to say that I was temporarily disarmed.

He was silent above me, looming with all his mass as if trying to intimidate me...but I was not focused on him. My eyes were closed and I was sighing, curling my fingers into the fur and scissoring my legs back and forth.

I'd never felt a softer surface in my life.

Then he growled, and I was snapped back to the present.

The roaring, alarming, _bitter _present.

Quickly realizing that I should compose myself, I gathered up my jelly-like limbs and curled into a strange, upright fetal position, sliding back against the iron headboard. The paint was smeared on my skin from sweat and movement, and when I glanced down at the off-white fur I'd sprawled out on, I found several horrifying streaks of blue and red stained into it.

Oh, I was dead now. I'd ruined his best furs.

Well, I suppose-I _thought_ they were his best, but-

He wasn't even looking. Didn't even care.

His eyes were glued to me-to my body, and for a moment, he cocked his head the side, splaying out his mandibles in deep concentration. As if he was planning his method of attack.

I pulled my knees in further, squeezing the blood out of them in my nervousness and rubbing off my arm paint.

_What's he doing?_

_What's he doing?_

Oh, fuck, this was bad. This was really, really bad. Nothing takes this long.

He probably had sixty different ways to rape me all lined up in his head, ready for action.

My breathing kicked up a notch.

He took a step forward.

My breathing stopped altogether.

Then he purred.

"_Lou-dte kalei...ell-osde dar'jn chi'ytei erde..." _

I tried brutally to ignore the beauty of the sounds, turning my face away. For all I knew, he could've been telling me all the horrible things he was going to do to me, and here I was, ogling at the words.

Then he took another step, and every muscle in my body stiffened.

He was close now. Only a foot away from having his smooth, blue thigh brushing against my kneecap. And when he pressed forward yet again, I felt the heat radiating off of his body soak into my skin.

He must've heard the tiny, whimpering gasp exit my throat, because next I knew, a possessive, masculine growl had ripped from his chest and he was on top of me, his massive form near crushing mine.

For several seconds, I did nothing, hating to admit to myself that his warmth against me was not entirely uncomfortable. That I was not at all.._.bothered..._

No, not even when his mandibles splayed and he scraped them deftly down my throat in what could only be his species' form of a caress.

No, that didn't bother me. That went so far as to make me moan.

And I suppose I must've encouraged him too much, because then his large, clawed hand was on my thigh, and he sliding it up toward my naked sex.

I jerked, squirming away and slapping at his hand.

Bad idea.

He forced my legs to part and shoved his hand against me, an angrier snarl reverberating from his throat.

I couldn't outweigh him. No way in hell.

But I sure as fuck could thrash.

Writhing like a caged bird beneath his hot and ready body, I screamed and kicked until my voice broke off and my muscles cramped.

"You bastard, get off!"

I remembered the Ambassador's warning vaguely.

"_You will not speak at all. Every human word you say is like a spit in the face of our deities..."_

But no one could've helped themselves in this situation, least of all me, and I proceeded to splutter and scream every known curse and even a few I didn't know-a few I'd invented on the spot.

His frustration with me was visible...and growing...

And when finally one of my screams proved too shrill, he rose up above me, spread his mandibles and _roared. _

And I mean _really roared. _

I only heard the beginning-my ears had protested and eventually cut out-but it seemed to go on for a while if the rippling chords in his throat were anything to go by.

Horrified, I stopped jerking, hands shaking like vibrators as I rose them up protectively in front of my face. This awful ringing began in my eardrums, and I felt warm, sticky liquid sliding down the sides of my neck.

The royal's cry finally ceased, and for several long moments, he only stared down at me, arms propped on either side of my head as if he were preparing to do a push-up. He hadn't failed to notice my bleeding ears...in fact he seemed transfixed by them...but his eyes showed nothing but power. Rage. Superiority.

And, was I wrong? Or was there a slight tinge of..._possessiveness? _

He confirmed my suspicion a moment later.

Leaning down and ignoring my terrified flinch, out the corner of my eye, I could see his mandibles spread once more beside my neck. And then a long...long...oh god, so incredibly_ long_ tongue slithered out from between them-like a lizard's tongue-and glided up the streak of blood. A slow, languid _lick. _

_Fuck. _

_Fuck, fuck._

Sparks shot down through my stomach to settle deep in my loins, and the strong wave of arousal angered me.

How could my body betray me so freely?

It wasn't fair! Wasn't...wasn't _right. _

The royal switched sides to take care of the other ear, that smooth, forked, tantalizingly _wet _muscle probing at my skin.

And then he pulled back again, so that I could clearly see him clean the remaining smears of my blood off his mandibles with finesse and then swallow.

I gulped.

He might've said something.

I still couldn't hear.

But there was something in his eyes that still shone with anger, and before I knew what'd happened, he'd gripped me hard at the waist and rolled me off the bed, tossing a heavy pelt at me a moment later.

The cold floor shocked my nerves, and I scrambled to the corner of the dark room, grasping the pelt nervously.

He gave me a look of disgusted finality, then stormed from the room.

And I know I should've felt relief.

Fuck, I should've been down on my knees thanking every god in the book for the slack I'd just been cut.

But I wasn't,

And all he'd left me was..._wanting..._

* * *

_Yautja (Predator) translations:_

"_Lou-dte kalei...ell-osde dar'jn chi'ytei erde..." - Child bearer...you must embrace this..._

* * *

**VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE :)**_  
_


	8. Accept

**Yikes. I apologize for the super long wait. Somehow, during my absence, this story has had a massive fanbase boom! Well-awesome, then! Thanks for all your support, you guys! You rock! Listen to:**

**Everyone Like Me - Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Accept**_

I woke up feeling as if I'd slept only a few minutes, though somehow I knew it'd been a while. The room had warmed some, the once cold floor feeling more like heated wood than steel beneath me.

I guess I was just lucky I hadn't forgotten where I was. A reality check would've felt more like a strong blow to the head.

Sitting up slowly, I became aware of the low hum in my ears...the muted sound of everything, even as I rapped my fist on the floor to check.

Great.

Just what I needed...to lose a vital sense on an alien planet-or aircraft. I hadn't quite figured out _where _we were yet.

A sudden whoosh of air had me grasping desperately for the fur blanket and clasping it around my nakedness, covered only by smears of that strange body paint. I was so certain it was the prince...coming back to finish what he'd started...

But the slightly less massive form of the Ambassador stood before me instead, scowling down at my helpless position on the floor.

A mild expression of defiance colored my face. I felt like I _might_ be able to get away with pissing this guy off. The prince? Never.

But his first question floored me.

"Has he lain with you?"

Outrage soon replaced the defiance, and I made a series of disgusted choking sounds before managing, _"I beg your pardon?" _

"Beg if you must. You shan't have it. Answer me."

"Get out," I snapped back. "Leave me alone."

"I will check you for bleeding if you refuse to answer me," he responded, voice eerily calm. My eyes widened.

Before I knew it, I was crawling away, trying to turn my back on him as I pulled the fur tighter about myself.

"_Human,"_ he growled.

"NO!" The word wrenched itself out of my throat. "No, alright! No."

His fist connected with the wall a moment later, accompanied by a fairly vicious snarl. _"Why not?" _

I twisted my neck to glare at him. "Well, after he broke my eardrums, he didn't seem to have much interest in me."

He'd seized me suddenly, yanking me to my feet by the pelt and pinning me back against the wall. "If you fail this, human, you disgrace my Clan. He cannot lose interest in you. He _must _not. If you are tossed aside, our honor will be eviscerated."

I bared my teeth at him. "Fuck you! I am no whore! A slave, maybe-but not a _whore!" _

His grip tightened. "You'd best start acting like one, or the only other thing you'll be is dead." And when my stunned silence followed, he hissed, "See that he lies with you tonight."

Then, to my shock, he turned to leave.

"How the fuck do you expect me to do that? It's him that left-not me."

He glanced back over his large shoulder, "Are you saying you did not resist?"

I opened my mouth...then shut it.

"This is not a game, human. This is politics. Our prince needs to desire you. Surely a female of your species can manage_ that." _

And just when I thought he'd left, a heavy, black pelt whipped against my face, falling to the ground at my feet.

"Dress yourself. You are expected to dine with the Royal Clan."

"W-_What?" _

"_Paya,_ our prince really must've deafened you," the Ambassador growled, whirling around at the precise moment that I dropped my coverings.

I had to remind myself that he'd already seen everything and prevent myself from shrieking.

"The Royal Clan?"

"Yes. It is customary." He cocked his head to the side, dreadlocks swinging. "You will have to bathe first."

I opened my mouth for the standard objection I was growing used to, only to realize that a bath didn't sound altogether disagreeable.

So I pressed my lips together, clutched the new pelt to my chest, and let him lead the way.

* * *

The Ambassador painted my skin differently than he had the night before. These decorations were less..._extravagant._

A pale green color was swept over my arms in stripes and my face was given black claw marks on either cheek. Other than that, he left me alone.

The black pelt fit snugly, sleeveless and far too short for my liking-but it was a massively superior alternative to being naked. I felt rather like a cavewoman.

"Come," he ordered, leaving my wet hair to dry on its own.

As we passed through several more, identical halls of metal, we were met with many of their kind. Huge, looming figures that snarled at me every chance they got. The Ambassador must've been under orders to snarl back, for I could see no other reason why he'd defend me.

At some point along the way, I mustered the courage to ask, "The prince? Will he be there?"

The Ambassador sniffed over his giant shoulder at me. "The prince is the foundation of the Royal Clan. Stupid human. Of course he will be there."

I bit back a heated reply.

Stupid was probably right.

Stupid that I was still resisting, in what meek way that I could.

Stupid that I was angering and alienating my only protector.

Stupid that I thought, even for one minute, that I might be able to work my way out of this chaos.

So I did what human beings do best.

I gave in.

"I...will do my best to please him."

This halted the Ambassador in his tracks, forcing me to run into him. Again, he peered over his shoulder, but this time his garish face was taken by an almost curious expression.

"Do not think you can manipulate me, human," he snapped, suspicion evident.

I said nothing.

"And you will do well to remember that you shall not speak to any of our honored kind. Any addresses made to you, though expect little, will be translated by me and responded to with a nod or a shake of your head. Is this clear?"

I blew out a deep breath from between chapped lips. "Yes."

"Have you finally exhausted your supply of insults?" he hissed.

"Yes."

"Good. You will be seated beside our prince, on the floor, as is appropriate. If it so pleases him, our prince will feed you."

And something about the way he said that made me very nervous.

"And if not..?" I whispered.

"Then I suppose you will go hungry."

My gut wrenched. Already, I was starving. I'd had no water-no form of sustenance in any way since my arrival. Had I insulted the prince so deeply he would let me die of it?

Oh, God.

Oh, Christ.

"I will be seated on your other side. I will, as I said, translate anything said to you. But if the prince addresses you, and he does not command anything from me, you will receive no assistance. Understood?"

I swallowed hard. "Understood."

With that said, the Ambassador took a sharp right and we stopped before a set of dark, metal doors.

Two Yautja guards swiftly granted us entrance.

Oh, _hell..._

A massive banquet table was laid out inside the room, already crowded with the Royal Clan, it seemed, but their hissing, growling chatter silenced instantly when they took notice of me.

The Ambassador said something husky in their language, stepped forth and beckoned me with a hidden hand.

We approached the table, and it became obvious where I was to be placed.

A massive, horned chair sat at the head, and beside it, a bare expanse of floor, covered lamely by a brown pelt.

The Ambassador whispered to me as he drew out his own seat.

"On your knees. Keep your head bowed respectfully unless our prince requires otherwise."

I quickly did as I was told.

Truthfully, I was more than thankful I wouldn't have to meet the eyes of these vicious creatures.

At least, not yet.

Feeling peculiarly like a submissive in an S&M relationship, I sat myself on my heels and rested my palms on my thighs.

Even if it _was_ alien food, I could still smell it-and my senses took a turn for the worst, spinning with want as my mouth watered. It must've been some kind of meat.

A door opened a couple minutes into the feast, and every Yautja at the table stood. The Ambassador kicked me discreetly in the side, and I stumbled to join them, chin still tucked against my chest.

Something else was said in the Yautja tongue-a loud proclamation-and a resounding growl from those gathered followed.

Footsteps.

That's all I was aware of.

Footsteps.

Heavy, beating, _pounding_ footsteps of armored boots, closing in behind me. I didn't have to see him to feel his presence.

It soaked me like a waterfall, wafting across my skin and raising gooseflesh upon every inch.

He made a quiet sound. A deep, husky grunt.

And then he moved past me, taking his seat as if nothing had happened. As if I wasn't even there.

And yet, I'd felt sure he would strike me.

Humiliate me.

_Something._

If anything, he'd proven I couldn't anticipate a thing. My instincts weren't worth shit in this nightmare.

* * *

**VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE :)  
**


	9. Feast

**Alright...here's my apology for the mess that was yesterday. This is also a special thanks to all of you who fought to keep this story. You guys are wonderful :) Keep it up! Listen to:**

**Apex Predator - Otep**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Feast**_

He wasn't going to feed me.

That became painfully obvious as soon as the feast started. If he wasn't going to acknowledge my existence, why would he even toss me his scraps?

I had it in my head that I would try to steal some of the leftovers after the meal concluded, but when would I ever be alone? And even if I did manage to snatch some, who knew what my punishment would be if I were caught? Well...I had a couple ideas...

After about five minutes of distinct, growled discussion at the table, the first course was served:

A painfully delicious smelling stew-or something of that sort-the color of lobster bisque, as far as I could tell from my quick glances. I had to keep my head ducked, and even so, the table's edge was higher than my kneeling form.

Perhaps it wouldn't have smelled so wonderful if I wasn't starving. Perhaps I might even've been disgusted by it.

But right then, all I could focus on was the way it made my mouth water.

It hurt even more to see it cleared away by the Yautja servers. Most of those in attendance had licked their bowls clean, but I was sure I could've salvaged something.

Fuck.

The idea of death was becoming more and more frightfully clear.

They served a strange, meaty course next, which looked equally as delicious...if not even more so. Whenever I got the chance, I kneaded my stomach with a fist, trying to massage the rumbling knots into silence.

When that didn't work, distracting myself became the next best option.

I started to study the prince out the corner of my eye-subtly, mind you-to get a better idea of him into my head. In actually, all I knew of him was when he was either too close or very far away.

But here...at a somewhat comfortable distance...

He was _interesting. _

First I watched how he socialized.

It was _very _evident that he was the top of the food chain here. Every comment made towards him, even in another language...every gesture and nod...oozed with reverence. Raping bastard or not, these creatures respected him.

But to me, I suppose, that really didn't mean anything yet.

I could also tell, without having to understand him, that he spoke with great eloquence. While the other Yautjas rasped and spat, he whispered and hummed. It was actually quite mesmerizing.

Next, I studied the way he ate.

Though I hated to admit, the Yautja feeding process was a lot more appealing than the human counterpart. While they used metal utensils similar to ours, they allowed their spiked mandibles to pluck them from the silverware and feed them to their mouths.

Very interesting.

The prince took his meal slowly, and yet with a ravenous, beastly quality at the same time. I couldn't help but marvel at the way he tore at his meat, ripping it as if he had to kill it first.

But of all things that I witnessed that evening, one detail stood apart from the rest.

On occasion, the prince would entertain himself with his refreshment glass. Reaching gracefully forward, he'd lazily stroke his clawed fingers along the thin rim, circling it.

I've no idea why this entranced me so completely...

Perhaps it was because it was the only gentleness I saw within him-that he could treat such a fragile item with such care.

Care he certainly didn't exercise with me.

And just like that, my bitterness returned.

Some odd closing course was brought to the table, eaten and then disposed of...and by this point I'd basically abandoned the idea of food. But that was when the strangest of things occurred.

As the prince dismissed his guests, and everyone got to their feet, the Ambassador began to lead me from the room. But halfway to the door, the prince made a command, and every one of them went still and silent.

Inwardly, I grimaced...

I had a feeling this had something to do with me.

And I wasn't wrong.

Speaking directly to the Ambassador, the prince issued some sort of an order. Then, only seconds later, the crowd began moving again, filing out of the room.

The Ambassador, too, made to exit, but when I tried to follow him, a sharp growl sounded from behind.

Oh.

So _I _was not permitted to go.

Very well. I rooted myself to the spot, and as soon as the door clicked shut behind the Ambassador, and we were alone, I turned to face him with my eyes on my toes.

This was very strange...especially after he'd ignored me entirely. But I could voice no complaint, so why bother thinking on it?

He took two massive steps forward, heavy metal boots clanging on the floor-I felt the vibrations travel up my spine.

And my mind was running a mile a minute.

Had I done something wrong during the feast?

Was it last night?

Was he still furious?

He spoke before I'd really had the chance to the think things through.

"_Sin'kye-re."_

My head snapped up at the whispered growl. Was that his name for me? He'd said it once before. But what did it _mean?_

From the way he was looking at me with those damnable gray eyes, he seemed to be expecting some form of response.

Hell...

I wracked my brain for anything resembling a Yautja word. Something I'd heard the Ambassador say...

"_Lar'ja..."_ I blurted, instantly regretting it. I had no idea what it meant. I'd been hoping it was some sort of greeting...or affirmative. The Ambassador had said it once, but for all I knew, it could've been an insult.

Wincing, I met the prince's eyes again, finding his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

Was that a good sign?

I said it again, more timidly this time. "L-Lar...Lar'ja." It almost sounded like a question.

His sleek, black brows furrowed, deep-setting his eyes, and to my surprise, he glanced down at himself, evaluating something.

Shit.

Whatever I'd said, it had something to do with his appearance...and in all honesty, that would probably be the last thing I'd insult.

For once, I realized I should've listened to the Ambassador. I should've kept my mouth shut.

But the prince's next reaction shocked me. His massive hand shot out, and for a moment, I believed he meant to strike me...until he took my wrist in his hold...and pulled my palm forward to press it against the naked skin of his chest.

An audible gasp left my lips.

"_Sei-i," _he said with a curt nod. "_Lar'ja."_

Were I not mesmerized by the feel of his hide, so marvelously smooth and blue beneath my fingertips, I would've realized he'd just agreed with me. As it was, I couldn't take my eyes off the plane of his pectoral, its curving slope seeming to conform to my hand.

His own hand was still wrapped around my wrist, fingers easily overlapping, and it _did_ sink in that this was one of the first gentle touches I'd received from him.

For several long moments, we remained there, still and silent as the grave.

I admit...it was my mistake.

When all at once, he moved too fast, reaching out to touch my cheek, I flinched and jerked away.

And his hand froze in midair.

I watched in a panic as his eyes flooded with disappointment, then rage, then something I couldn't quite place.

And a moment later he backed away, leaving the room with a resounding slam.

* * *

_Yautja (Predator) translations:_

"_Sin'kye-re..." - Object_

"_Lar'ja..." - Dark_

"_Sei-i..." - Yes_

* * *

**REMINDER: WHEN I DELETED THE STORY (LAME AS I AM) ALL FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES WERE LOST, SO...FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! :)  
**


	10. Touch

**Here's another for you :) Listen to:**

**Blackout - Linkin Park**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Touch**_

I spent several minutes standing like a robot where he'd left me, the frantic beat of my heart the only noise in my ears. Shortly after, the Ambassador came to retrieve me. By the looks of it, the brevity of the prince's meet with me did not please him in the slightest. Leading me down another dark terminal, he made this quite clear.

But his harsh words barely registered in my mind. I was too busy wondering.

Wondering what the prince was going to do before I flinched...what he _would've_ done had I not...

I gave an involuntary shiver.

For the remainder of what I believed to be the day, the Ambassador drilled Yautja phrases into my head, as well as more rules and customs. And insults, of course.

"When you return to his chambers, you _will_ bed him-and bed him well-or I myself will have your head."

I took it all in silent submission, too distracted to think of any scathing retorts and instead nodding and muttering affirmatives.

But when it came time to deliver me to the prince for the night, I had no more idea how to seduce him that I did to begin with, save a few supposedly sexual words from the Ambassador. I only considered myself lucky he had not yet returned to his quarters.

For better or for worse, I had some time to myself.

At least ten minutes were spent wandering aimlessly around the room, studying things. I hadn't nearly the nerve to _touch_ anything, but many if the prince's odd trinkets were simply interesting enough to stare at.

When wandering grew tiresome, I decided upon a rather daring attempt to gain his attentions.

I stripped naked, shivering again when the cold air swept up against me, and drew several deep breaths to calm myself...then proceeded to lounge across the pelt-strewn bed in a hopefully endearing position, resting my arms behind me to push out my breasts.

And then I waited...

And waited and waited.

After another hour dragged by, I began to get nervous.

If he never showed, I'd have to answer to the Ambassador...and he did not seem to be bluffing when he threatened my life.

Had the prince become so displeased with me? So utterly uninterested that he'd brush me off in such a way?

I hadn't a clue. But perhaps it bothered me more that I cared at all.

Just when I was beginning to give up hope, however, that loud, familiar whooshing sounded from behind me, and in he strode.

My heart launched into my throat.

I didn't realize until now that I'd been using his absence as an excuse to stop thinking of ways to get through a night in his bed...

I still had absolutely no idea what I was doing.

Because, really...who's to say that desire works the same way here that it does on Earth? Who's to say what I knew would spark lust in man would provoke any reaction at all within this dark creature?

I felt like a blind man on a tightrope.

Swallowing the knot in my throat (still my heart, I believe), I glanced cautiously over at his massive form, clad in heavy armor. The Ambassador told me he spent most of his time training.

It was one of the only things he told me.

But the sheen of sweat glistening upon the prince's sapphire skin proved him right, glinting almost tauntingly in the dim light of the room.

He still had yet to look at me.

Instead, he busied himself with his armor, slowly unlacing and unbuckling the intricate pieces with reverence.

Hell, if he'd treated me half as well as he treated those chunks of metal, there wouldn't have been a problem in the first place.

My arms had started to ache a long time ago, but I couldn't adjust myself now the he was here. I wanted to show him, as insane as it sounds, that I could be obedient.

If that was all he really asked of me, I could manage.

So long as my head stayed connected to my body, I could probably manage anything.

This waiting, however, could possibly kill me.

Not only was he hanging his armor on a display rack and tilting it anally to be perfectly aligned, but now he was _polishing_ it.

Alright.

_Fine._

New tactic.

Working up the courage to be a little bolder, I slowly sat forward, trying to bend sensuously in the corner of his vision.

He took absolutely no notice.

Gritting my teeth, I leaned back instead, sprawling over the pelts and stretching up one leg.

Not even a was absolutely ridiculous.

And perhaps my anger is what fueled me to take such a large risk. Without allowing myself to think clearly enough to back out, I swept up off of the bed.

Folding my hands behind my back, I released a decisive breath and stepped toward him, finding it strange that one of the most important things on my mind was keeping my footsteps utterly silent and graceful.

I cleared my throat quietly, more out of nervousness than the desire for his attention.

Well, seeing as it worked so well before...

"_Lar'ja..."_ I whispered.

At this, he finally-_-finally_-glanced back, seeming to glare over his shoulder at me. His clawed hands had stilled where they'd been sweeping over the already spotless armor, and I watched those gleaming, gray orbs dilate as they stared.

It took me several seconds to realize he was likely waiting for me to say something else.

I wracked my brain for one of those phrases the Ambassador taught me...but nothing was coming back to me. It was like those hours of lessons had never happened.

Just looking at this creature seemed to render me utterly useless.

I contemplated saying that strange word again, but considering that I still had no idea what it meant, it was probably wiser to use it sparingly.

So, instead, I opted for something entirely more idiotic.

Reaching out with a trembling hand, I squeezed my eyes shut and brushed the backs of my knuckles over his massive bicep. The feel of the smooth yet rough skin sent a shockwave through my fingers, but I allowed them to linger, hoping that this, at _least,_ would get through to him.

When I worked up the courage to open my eyes again, I found him staring not at me, but at my hand, his mandibles flexing in what seemed to be intense contemplation.

Was that a..._good_ sign?

For god's sake, trying to read him was like trying to comprehend an entire paragraph of...fuck-_Persian_, or something...

I don't speak Persian.

"_Ikan de des-ekra kei'ine..." _he rumbled suddenly, breaking the silence.

I don't speak Yautja, either.

Confused beyond reason, I nodded dumbly, trying to decide whether to remove my hand or leave it.

Of this, he seemed equally indecisive.

_Your move, Carmen..._I told myself.

I wondered...did he...

No, of course not. These creatures were not even remotely the type...

But, perhaps...

_No._

Perhaps...I could teach him.

Swallowing thickly, I tried to ignore the roar of my blood, pumping through my veins just beneath my ears, and lifted both of my hands toward his face, letting them hover just inches away, awaiting approval.

I had to extend my arms fully to even reach.

The prince eyed me curiously, and with no small measure of wariness, then slowly-ever so slowly-dipped his head.

Consent.

Steeling myself, I gently touched my hands down, cupping his smooth, waxy textured jaw within my palms. It felt almost like that of a human male's...

He was still far too tall, and in order for me to attempt this, he needed to bend down to my level.

But how could I communicate that without prompting aggression?

Biting down on the corner of my lip, I gave a faint tug, hoping he'd get the message.

No such luck.

I stretched up onto my tiptoes, trying to illustrate the difficulty I was having, but was met only with another confused quirk of his brow.

It was his quiet, exasperated growl, however, that finally prompted me to take a leap of faith. Forcefully, I pulled him down, slipping my fingers carefully beneath the curtain of wiry dreadlocks and lacing them at the warm nape of his neck. And before he could react, my mouth was on his mandible.

I'd squeezed my eyes shut, terrified of his reaction, and kept my lips firmly pressed against the hard, smooth claw. A minute must've passed, at least, in total silence.

Then I felt the strange digit flex against my mouth. I grit my teeth, forcing myself not to shy away, and cracked one eye open.

There was no rage in those watery eyes. Only more of that curious, fascinated confusion. And it was such a strikingly human expression that I had to tear my gaze away again.

I focused on his mandible, eyeing the sharp tusk at its end-the glossy blue hide cloaking it. His scent was flooding my nose in waves. Musky...spicy...smoky.

And with the insane notion of wondering what he'd taste like, I opened my mouth and _licked._

* * *

_Yautja (Predator) translations:_

"_Lar'ja..." - Dark_

_"__Ikan de des-ekra kei'ine..." - Such a strange touch..._


End file.
